Various forms of door stops and catches have been provided as security means for inward swinging doors whereby the inward swinging doors may be only partially opened and then prevented against further opening until such time as a person disposed on the inner side of the door may ascertain that it is safe to further open the door. However, similar security devices for outward swinging doors are substantially non-existent. Accordingly, a need exists for a security catch for outward swinging doors that will enable the latter to be partially opened and then prevented against further swinging toward open positions until such time as a person disposed on the inner side of the door may ascertain that it is safe to open the door further.